


Only You and I

by polaroidexit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, They're Purely Showering Each Other With Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidexit/pseuds/polaroidexit
Summary: Just another night where TaeTen block out the rest of the world and focus on their love for each other.





	Only You and I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
> 
> Late Merry Christmas to you all! I apologize for not updating my other stories with Xmas themes on time, I've been busy with family and relatives ever since my break started. I can assure you that chapters for '@jeonjk' are coming, as for the '사랑해줘', I've come up with an idea for a new chapter, I just need time to put it into words <3 I hope you had a delightful special time with the people you love.  
> P.S. I've always wanted to write in the NCT fandom, especially with this pairing but it's really difficult for me to put my thoughts into words. Hopefully, I overcome that obstacle in the future.

Both of them let out an exasperated sigh as they both fell back onto the hotel bed. It had been another tiring week with the entire group moving here and there, then taking a five-to-six-hour flight from Seoul to Thailand, hurriedly preparing to put up several performances on stage, then finally trudging back to the hotel with drooping eyes and drawled out yawns.

It took less than an hour for Taeyong and Ten to settle fully into their room, take a warm shower and finally cuddled up by each other on one of the beds with slightly wet hair in the dim room. The members used to often tease them about using only one bed in their two-bedded room, but nowadays, it became such a daily occurrence that it's seen as an action meant to be. Probably because it is.

Ten rolled onto his left side and stared up into Taeyong's eyes, which were naturally intense yet adorable at the same time.

"You smell nice after that shower, hyung," Ten said softly, which made Taeyong chuckle lightly. "You always smell nice," Ten added with a curl to his lips and a cute glint to his eyes.

Taeyong let out a laugh, his eyes casually blinking away from the younger's gaze with embarrassment due to the other's sudden statement. He took another second to compose himself before turning his gaze back onto his boyfriend, whose eyes had been boring into him this whole time.

"What are you thinking about?" Taeyong asked idly.

"What are  _you_  thinking about?" Ten asked back, giggling when Taeyong gave him a fond smile.

It slipped into silence for a moment before the two moved forward simultaneously as if they communicated telepathically beforehand, and lips met in a soft and leisure manner. The kiss went on for a few more seconds before they both pulled back slowly.

Taeyong's eyebrows twitched and furrowed a little before he spoke up with a dreamy grin, his hand coming to stroke Ten's soft cheek.

"Have I ever told how  _cute_  your nose is?"

Ten gave an adorable hum back as he leans into Taeyong's warm palm. Taeyong's heart melted at the action.

"You manage to do that every day, hyung," Ten replied with amusement. Taeyong's cheeks grew warm with a rosy blush.

"I think telling your boyfriend that he has a cute nose on a daily basis is a very romantic gesture," Taeyong said with an exaggerated defensive tone, pink lips forming a pout.

Ten nodded with another hum as he reached for Taeyong's hand and kissed his boyfriend's palm, then knuckles, then thumb, index, middlering _pinkie—_

"Yes, you're an extremely romantic boyfriend, hyung," Ten uttered with the sweetest smile when he finished attacking Taeyong's left hand with kisses. Taeyong's ears began to turn lobster red.

"A-And I—" Taeyong cleared his throat, blushing at his stutter due to Ten's blunt and adorable attacks. "Like your skin as well, I'm actually jealous," Taeyong whispered gently as he leaned in while his hand started to travel to Ten's neck. Ten let out a breathless laugh as Taeyong stroked the soft hair by his nape.

"It's honestly so white and soft, like—" Taeyong broke off into a smile and his eyes filled with warmth and love, locked with Ten's shining ones.

"Put that all aside, never mind," Taeyong said suddenly, making Ten's eyebrows rise with uncontrollable fondness. "Hm? What? Why?" Ten questioned as he, himself, started to play with Taeyong's hair as well.

"I just love you," Taeyong whispered with such raw emotion and sudden vulnerability in his expression.

Ten let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and let out a wet chuckle.

"I love you too."


End file.
